Time to Fall
by mercywestforever
Summary: Jackson Avery is the man on campus and could basically have every woman he wants but when he falls hopelessly for the perky April Kepner he learns that this might not apply to the only one he really wants. / AU!College Japril
1. Just the start

So I had this idea and I was really excited about it so I needed to post it! I hope you'll like it!

The title is supposed to mean 'Time to fall in love' but I thought it just sounded prettier like this :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. All the rights to them and Grey's Anatomy belong to shondaland and ABC. **

* * *

"Dude, you already got a date for the party?", Jackson eyed his friend suspiciously as the guy walked up to him. As though Alex Karev had a date for the party of the year.

"No, do you?", Jackson questioned as he began walking towards the library. He still needed to do some research for his term paper that was due next week.

"Nah, just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't ditch me. I need my wingman to score a hot sorority lady for the night.", Alex replied grinning smugly. Now everything made so much more sense.

"Sounds like a plan.", he answered unmotivated as he came to a halt facing his friend.

"Come on, this is going to be great. You, me, lots of alcohol and hot ladies. Sounds like a perfect night to me.", Jackson could only roll his eyes in response. Of course that would be a perfect night for Karev. He had known the guy since he started college and all Alex ever did was partying and playing football. Jackson was not sure how he even managed to pass his classes.

Football was also how they met. Alex was the wide receiver and Jackson the quarterback. That was how it had been since freshmen year. Of course they hadn't been in first row right from the start but now they were leading the Crimson successfully from win to win together. It had been inevitable for them to become friends as they were training partners from the beginning.

"Dude, where are we?", Alex exclaimed confused as he took in their surroundings.

"This is the library. Of course you wouldn't know.", he answered smiling, "Honestly, how do you pass your classes?"

"Whatever.", Alex dismissed annoyed, "Look, the dork is coming. Is he still trying to suck it up to you?"

Jackson turned around to see who Karev was referring to only to be met by the sight of his waving best friend, "Seriously you have to stop calling him that. You know that we've friends forever."

And that was the truth. Jackson couldn't remember a time when Charles Percy hadn't been his best friend. Their parents were colleagues and friends long before the two boys had been born. They had grown up having regular playdates and attended the same schools. They had the same goals; Harvard, med school, surgery.

What Alex was referring to was the fact that Charles had never been as popular as his best friend. Percy was geeky and dorky. He had only been part of the popular clique at high school because Jackson had refused to ditch him once he became part of the football team. Over time the others had grown used to him and even started to like him. You really just needed to give him a chance.

Now on college they barely hung out together apart from classes and their study sessions. Jackson's friends came mainly from his football background and Charles had found people who truly liked him for who he was but Jackson knew that he could always count on him. He was still the guy he trusted with the stuff that concerned his feelings.

"Hey, man.", Charles greeted them, casually clapping Jackson on the back as he approached them, "Karev."

Despite the fact that the two men were Jackson's best friends they couldn't stand each other. Alex thought that Charles was dorky and a loser and Charles thought that Alex was a huge jerk and a douche.

"Percy.", Karev greeted the other man with a curt nod, "Have fun studying. I'll see you later at the party." With that he turned to leave and made sure to get away from the library as fast as possible.

Jackson could only shake his head as he turned to face his other friend, "He was talking about this party tonight..."

"Oh I know.", Charles interrupted him grinning as he started towards the entry of the library, "It's the party of the year. I'm going myself."

"You are?", Jackson asked surprised.

"Of course. ", he stopped suddenly clapping him on the shoulder, "I've been Jackson Avery's best friend long enough to know that you better not miss a good party."

* * *

There was a reason why people called this the party of the year. The music was blasting through the whole house, the kitchen was full with beer, liquor and spiked punch, there was a table with all kinds of snacks in the living room and everybody was having a good time.

Jackson was sure that Alex was going to achieve his goal today. Everyone was in a flirty mood and he had already seen at least five couples making out in the ten minutes he had been there. Right now he was looking for Karev who had texted him that he was playing beer pong somewhere. His study session had taken longer than expected and he hadn't really been in the mood for the party anymore but Charles' enthusiasm had been infecting so he showered, changed his clothes and came here and he hadn't regretted it yet.

He greeted a few people he knew as he passed them while he continued his search for the mysterious beer pong game. He knew that it would be useless to text Karev by now given the number of misspellings that were in his last reply 20 minutes ago.

He stopped looking for Alex though when he saw Charles approaching him. He had obviously had a few drinks already as he almost shouted at him, "Tonight's the night."

"The night for what?", he asked confused as he accepted the beer Charles was offering him.

"I'm gonna tell her. Reed, I'm going to tell her how I feel about her.", he was slurring slightly as he told him that.

Reed Adamson. She was the woman Charles had a hopeless crush since they started college. Reed was part of the same group of friends as Charles and studying literature or something. Jackson had met the snarky pixie head only briefly two or three times but even so he knew enough about her. Ever since Charles had met her he couldn't stop talking about her and from time to time it got really annoying.

It would probably be a good thing if he finally told her about his feelings.

"Do it.", he encouraged his friend.

"You're right. I'll do it. I have to find her. See you.", Charles clinked his bottle against Jackson's before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

He had finally found Karev and the beer pong game when he was stopped in the doorway by finger pointed to his chest. He looked confused down on the perfectly manicured nail then back up only to be met by Izzie Stevens' deep brown eyes and a slurry smile.

"Jaaaaacksoooooon, you came.", she slurred trailing her finger down his chest, "I'm soooo, so happy that you did."

"Yeah, me too.", he coughed awkwardly. Izzie was drunk had she had lost her t-shirt already. And she was hitting on him.

Don't get him wrong, Izzie was a nice girl and he liked her and she was really, really hot but she just wasn't his type. It was hard to describe and he was sure that Izzie wouldn't understand it in the state she was in.

Luckily Alex noticed his presence in that moment and called out to him, "Avery! There you finally are! Come over! I need my partner to show those losers who rules this place!"

He chuckled before pushing himself away from Izzie and beginning to walk towards him, "Sorry, but I have to go."

"No problem, I'll be your lucky charm!"

* * *

He took a deep breath as he stepped outside into the garden. He still wasn't sure how exactly he had gotten rid of Izzie but he was happy that he finally did. She had clung to his side the whole evening even when he had stopped playing beer pong and casually chatted with some of his friends. It had gotten especially ridiculous and uncomfortable when she started to grind against his side. So yeah, he was quite happy to be finally free.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard some rustling beside him in the dark. There was definitely someone.

You see, Jackson was a social person. Talking to other people and having an easy conversation came easily to him. So it was something normal for him when he started a conversation, "Also taking a breather?", he asked friendly wearing his trademark smile.

"Yeah, it's kind of loud in there.", a soft voice responded and then she stepped into the dim light that came from inside the house and illuminated a little spot creating a soft glow.

His intention of taking some breaths of fresh air was instantaneously forgotten as she literally took his breath away.

She was beautiful, even more then some. Words couldn't describe it. Her soft auburn curls were failing over her bare shoulders and she was wearing a small smile as she took a few more steps towards him. Even in the dim light he could see the freckles that were splattered over her face and her eyes were sparkling.

He needed a few moments to compose himself before he regained the ability to speak, "Yeah… yeah, it is. I'm Jackson…"

"Avery. I know.", she cut him off smiling softly and were that actually butterflies in his stomach?

"How?", he asked dumbly almost regretting it before he heard how she laughed lightly before responding, "You're the Jackson Avery, the quarterback, the most popular guy on the campus. Everyone knows who you are.", she explained as he simply starred at her.

She timidly ducked her head when he didn't' say anything else and… was she blushing?

"Yeah, right.", he cleared his throat awkwardly before his eyes fell to her lips as she smiled up at him. They were pink and looked a bit glossy and so, so soft and he really wanted to kiss her.

They stood there a few moments in complete silence, the only sounds coming from the party that was still going on inside the house, before he decided to just do it.

He closed the distance between them by taking a few more steps towards her. He could see that she was nervous as she watched his every move subconsciously biting down her lip. He was already leaning down when the shrill ringing of her phone suddenly interrupted them.

"Crap.", she mumbled as she fished her phone out of her pocket and he took a step back as he watched how she picked up.

"Yes? ...No, I'm still at the party. …He did what? No way! … Yes, I'm coming. …No, wait for me, I swear I'm almost there. …Okay, see you.", she hung up frowning slightly

"Everything alright?", he questioned slightly concerned as she just stared at the screen. Her eyes snapped up at his voice and she nodded almost frantically, "Yes, it's just my friend. She's having guy problems. I should really go."

"Oh … alright.", he mumbled as she already made her door towards the door. And then he realized something, "Hey,", he called out, "I still don't know your name!"

She turned her head around, smiling at him over her shoulder causing the butterflies in his stomach to go crazy and then simply said, "Have a good night Jackson."

He could only stand there as she disappeared into the crowd. His heart was beating erratically and he couldn't help grinning like an idiot.

He was already falling for this woman and he had no idea who she was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Aftermaths of party nights

Thank you so much everyone who likes and reads this story. I hope this chapter is not going to let you down and that you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. All the rights to them and Grey's Anatomy belong to shondaland and ABC. **

* * *

"Ohhhh, why did I do that?", Charles groaned before letting his head rest on his palm. Jackson could only chuckle as he sat the glass of water and the Advil down on the table in front of him in the common room. They were the only ones there because it was early Saturday morning after the party of the year and everybody was still pretty much asleep. They were only here because Charles' roommate was still asleep and they didn't want to disturb him and Jackson needed to be at training soon anyway.

Honestly, he wasn't sure how many players could be expected this morning; he would be surprised if Karev came. When Jackson had left the party, not long after his mysterious lady, Karev was still at it, flirting with all kinds of girls and downing shot after shot.

He wasn't in the mood to party anymore after the redhead had left rather abruptly, so he had decided to call it a night and head back to his dorm.

Soon after he had showered this morning Charles had called in desperate need to talk. Apparently his declaration hadn't gone as planned.

"How could I be so stupid?", Charles asked after taking a sip of his water and swallowing the pill. That statement in combination with Charles' pained expression was what made Jackson crack up in the end.

Charles flinched at the shrill sound while simultaneously shooting his friend a death glance, "This is not funny.", he said sternly.

"Oh yes, it is.", Jackson managed to say between laughs.

"Oh yeah?!", Charles spat out sarcastically, "And what did you accomplish last night? I don't think I saw you leaving with a girl."

Jackson instantaneously calmed down at that. For a moment he considered telling Charles about his mysterious lady, he knew he could trust him with that but it somehow felt wrong as though the memory would lose the special feeling when he told someone about it, as if it got tainted if he shared it with someone even if that someone was his best friend who he had known his whole life.

"No.", he replied calmly before stirring the topic back to the initial problem, "So what did she exactly say?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing'? She must have said something.", he questioned confused.

Charles shook his head defeated before admitting, "She left. I told her that I had a crush on her since I first met her, that I'm in love with her and she just left."

"Well, she didn't reject you. It could have gone worse.", Jackson said trying to stay positive.

"Worse?", Charles exclaimed incredulously, "You should have seen her expression man. She was terrified.", he let out a loud, long sigh while leaning back against the cushions, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Dude, you've had a crush on her for what, three years now. It was time to finally man up and tell her how you feel."

"We've been friends and now I ruined that. I've been so stupid. That's my entire fault…," Charles stopped and it was clear that he was thinking about something before he suddenly snapped, "That's wrong! It's your fault!"

"How is that my fault?!", Jackson exclaimed confused.

"You should have stopped me. As my best friend that's your duty.", Charles told him clearly satisfied with his explanation.

"I was only encouraging you… as your best friend.", Jackson added with special emphasis but the other man simply continued to send him a steely look.

"Okay..,", he eventually relented, "There's no point in arguing whose fault it was. Instead we should focus on fixing the problem. You should talk to her."

Charles sighed once again before he said, "I've already tried that. She won't answer my calls and she isn't texting me back."

"Maybe she's still asleep.", Jackson tried only to be met with a look that clearly said 'Are you kidding me?', "Maybe you should give her some time…", the lack of a response spoke volumes, "Okay, try talking to a friend of hers, someone that could put in a good word for you."

Charles straightened up at that suggestion, a fact that made Jackson let out a breath of relief.

"I could try texting April.", he offered.

"April?", Jackson questioned. She was probably part of Charles' friends and he could vaguely remember him bringing up the name one or two times but he had no idea who she actually was.

"Yeah, she's Reed's best friend. They're roommates and practically inseparable. If Reed's going to listen to anyone then it's her.", Charles explained before taking another gulp of water.

"And does that April like you?"

"I think so.", Charles replied slightly irritated furrowing his eyebrows, "I mean we've been friends since we started college."

"That's good. Try talking to her maybe she'll help you with Reed.", Jackson told him while he looked down on his watch, "Look, I gotta go. Stick to that plan and don't do anything stupid."

"Oh, I won't.", Charles said as Jackson made his way over to the door, "I'll lock myself up in my room for the rest of the weekend finishing my term paper."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

To say that Jackson was surprised when Alex Karev entered the locker room that morning was an understatement. He definitely hadn't expected that his friend would show up after last night. That fact was also displayed on his face and the reason why Alex asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?", clearly annoyed.

"I'm just surprised that you're here. I mean you're were still going at it when I left.", Jackson explained turning back to his chubby and taking out his deodorant.

"Yeah, so …?", Alex asked irritated. Although he came to the training that early in the morning it was obvious that he wasn't in the best mood. He was probably having a nasty hangover, "Besides, you left pretty earlier. What was that even about?"

"I wasn't in the mood to party.", Jackson told his friend as he slipped his shirt over his head.

"In the mood? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say that Izzie Stevens was pretty exhausting.", he said avoiding the true reason. It wasn't a lie either.

"Dude, she had the hots for you. You could've easily screwed her.", Jackson slightly flinched at Alex's crass word choice. Even after three years of knowing him he still wasn't used to it.

"She isn't my type.", he told the other man. What he didn't tell him was the fact that his type was petite redheads with freckles and sparkling eyes since yesterday evening.

"Your bad. That way she ended up in my bed.", Alex told him smugly. Jackson wasn't sure if he was disgusted or surprised by that new information.

"It was really good by the way. She's a freak in the sheets.", Karev wore a smug smirk while telling him that making him shudder.

"I never wanted to know that.", he mumbled under his breath. He definitely needed to change the topic but the only thing he could think of was his mysterious lady and how he had no idea who she was. While he had no desire to discuss their meeting with Karev he was aware of the fact that the guy knew pretty much everyone on campus and was therefore his best shot at finding out who she was.

"Do you happen to know any redheads?", he asked cautiously not facing his friend.

"Why? Did you hopelessly fall in love with one at the party?", Alex questioned mockingly. Jackson chose to ignore him afraid that he would admit that exactly that happened if he opened his mouth.

"Whatever.", Alex commented at the lack of response but answered anyway, "The only redhead I know is Professor Montgomery-Shepherd and it better not be her because I understand you, she's hot and all, but she's got a husband and trust me that can only end ugly."

"No, it's not her!", Jackson stated irritated.

"Well maybe you could give more information about that girl then I could help you.", Alex retorted just as annoyed. Luckily he was prevented from asking any further when their coach appeared in their locker room starting to rant about the fact that at least a handful of players were missing.

* * *

He knocked three times on the door before Charles roommate George O'Malley opened it sleepy, "Charles, your boyfriend came to pick you up for class.", the guy called out into the room before walking back to his bed.

Charles was rooming with George since they started college. George was studying web design or something like that and was also part of Charles' group of friends. When he wasn't still half-asleep like right now he was a nice guy. He had provided them with snacks more than once when they pulled an all-nighter and he was just as geeky as Charles.

"Go back to bed.", Percy told his roommate as he grabbed his backpack and made his way over to Jackson.

"Already on my way.", George replied as he feel face first onto his bed.

Jackson chuckled slightly as Charles only shook his head before closing the door behind them, "Let's go."

* * *

"So, you talked to April?", Jackson asked as they walked over the campus towards their lecture.

"Yeah… she said she'll do what she can.", his best friend answered defeated.

"That's not bad.", the pretty boy told him trying to sound as positive as possible.

"Not bad?! She also said that Reed was furious and that I should give her some time to calm down. Apparently she's confused and needs time to 'organize her feelings'.", Charles even used air quotes to put a special emphasis on the last part.

"And after she did that she'll realize that she wants you just as much as you want her.", Jackson encouraged his friend who didn't look too convinced.

"She calls me Charlie, Jackson. Nobody who is attracted to someone calls them 'Charlie'."

"So, my mom calls you Charlie.", Jackson retorted before thinking about what he was saying. It didn't take him long though to realize what the result of that logic would be, "Forget what I just said.", he told him slightly shaking his head in disgust.

"That would be better for everyone, Jackie."

They continued to walk in silence until Charles came to an abrupt halt. Jackson took a few more steps before he registered that his friend had stopped. Confused he turned around while he asked his friend, "What's wrong?"

"She's there.", he whispered as though Reed could hear him. Jackson turned back around furrowing his eyebrows in concentration as he scanned the campus.

"I don't see her."

"She's right over there talking to April.", Charles said as he tilted his head into the direction.

Jackson's eyes continued to flit over the campus until they landed on the one person he didn't expect to see. His sharp intake went unnoticed by his best friend who was too occupied with staring at Reed.

She was even more beautiful in the daylight, his mysterious lady. Her hair seemed to shine in the sunlight and even though there was a distance between them he could see her wonderful eyes and how soft her skin looked.

A few more moments passed before he noticed that she was talking to someone. He was barely able to take his eyes off her to figure out with who she was having a conversation but he when he did he was surprised that it was none other than Reed Adamson. It took him another minute to put one and one together but as he did so he realized that maybe he should have asked Charles instead of Karev.

His mysterious lady was April.

* * *

**So Jackson finally knows who she is. Next time there's going to be some interaction between them. Also I've got some exciting plans for the other characters as well. George was already introduced in this chapter and there are more to come. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	3. So we meet again

I'm so sorry for the long wait, I really am! I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy this chapter! As I promised there is going to be some Japril interaction!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. All the rights to them and Grey's Anatomy belong to shondaland and ABC. **

* * *

"Go and talk to her!", Jackson told his friend enthusiastically turning to face him.

Charles blinked a few times his eyes still trained on the two women, "Really? Didn't you say that I should wait a bit? Give her some time?"

"Well, yeah…", he coughed once trying to think of something to say to convince him, " But what do I know? My last serious girlfriend has been Lexie and that has in high school."

Jackson really thought that Charles should talk to Reed, you know clear the air. If he would get introduced to April during that … well let's just say that it wouldn't hurt anybody.

"I'm not sure…", Charles mumbled beside him. Jackson's eyes followed Charles' and his breath caught in his throat once again as they were met by her sight. It might sound cheesy but he had never seen a woman as beautiful as her. In that moment she laughed about something Reed just said and it was as though the whole world around her lit up.

He had never felt like this and he would probably be embarrassed by himself if he spoke his thoughts out loud but he couldn't help himself.

"Just be casual. Say hello or something. Besides I'll be with you, I'll stop you from doing something stupid."

"Yeah because you stopped me from declaring my love to her.", Charles shot back accusingly.

Jackson only shrugged in response; honestly he would act the same way again. He still thought that his best friend did the right thing by finally admitting his feelings. His crush had gotten to a point where it began to become pathetic.

"Look, you said that she needed to organize her feelings but how is she going to that when the last memory she has of you is the moment you declared your feelings to her half drunk at some party.", Jackson finished with a smile. His explanation made sense, at least kind of. He just hoped that it would be convincing enough so that Charles would go over to talk with the girls.

His friend took a deep breath clearly pondering before he said, "Okay, let's go."

"Great.", Jackson exclaimed happily before he realized that he needed to tone it down a bit. But he was truly happy and just a little bit selfish.

As they began to walk towards the two ladies he tried his best to compose himself. He definitely didn't want to appear as a nervous loser the first time they met again. After all he didn't want to leave a bad second first impression.

They were almost there when April looked up. She saw Charles first as she got an uneasy expression on her face but she was still wearing a small smile. Charles had clearly been right when he had said that April liked him. Jackson briefly wondered how close the two were but he lost that train of thought when April's gaze wandered to him and her eyes connected with his.

He could pinpoint the exact moment she registered who exactly was walking towards her. If he didn't knew it any better he would describe the expression that crossed her beautiful features as pure horror. But that couldn't be right? She should be just as happy as he was to see him again.

"Hey ladies.", Charles greeted them in what he would probably describe as a smooth way. Jackson's eyes stayed fixated on April who was ducking under his gaze but in the corner of his eye he could see how Reed rolled her eyes. He decided to relieve the tension a bit by putting the focus on something else like himself.

"By the way I'm Jackson …", he started only to be cut off once again.

"Avery. I know.", she said smiling softly at him and he was sure that she was giving him a hint by repeating what she said that evening. She remembered it just like he did and he couldn't help but smile.

"April we have to go.", Reed interrupted them tugging impatiently on the redhead's sleeve.

"Reed.", she hissed in return.

"Okay!", Reed exclaimed before storming off rather dramatically.

The three of them watched as she walked off until she stopped obviously waiting for her best friend to follow her.

"I'm really sorry. You know how dramatic she gets.", April apologized directing the statement at Charles who looked really defeated.

"I know…", he trailed off looking into the direction of Reed before he continued, "It's my fault…", before he could go any further April cut him off.

"It's really not. She's … she's just confused and that pisses her really off. Give her some time.", she told him sweetly putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jackson watched the whole exchange silently. They seemed to be really close but more in a friendly way. It warmed his heart to see how compassionate she was.

"Okay.", Charles mumbled his head hung low.

"I'll see you in a bit.", April told him sweetly before she walked over to her friend. As soon as she had left, Charles let out a defeated groan turning away from the two girls. But Jackson kept his eyes focused on April who hurried towards Reed. She seemed to be apologizing to her as the later shuffled her feet against the pavement clearly annoyed.

It took the pretty boy a few more moments until his mind registered the last part of April's parting statement, "What did she mean by 'in a bit'?".

"That we'll meet again in about 10 minutes.", Charles mumbled absently.

"Why?", Jackson asked getting even more confused.

"Dude, seriously?", Charles questioned slowly getting annoyed but all Jackson could offer in response was a helpless shrug because he had really no idea what his best friend meant, "Have you been blind in the last three years? April is studying medicine with us."

Charles finished his explanation with another frustrated groan before walking towards the lecture hall leaving a dumbfounded Jackson.

Charles couldn't be right! He would've have noticed if the most beautiful woman was in his class. There was no way that Charles told the truth.

* * *

Of course Charles told the truth. Jackson had spent the last 20 minutes of his lecture watching April as she sat at the front of the class.

Sure, there were a lot of students who studied pre-med at Harvard and he didn't know all of the names of the others but he never would have thought that he would overlook someone as wonderful as April.

He literally couldn't take his eyes of her and he was aware of the fact that it became borderline creepy. Luckily Charles was caught in his thoughts, probably of Reed, and if he snapped out of his own world he would actually try to concentrate on whatever Professor Montgomery-Shepherd was telling them.

Jackson knew that he should try to listen too but the beautiful woman in the front was far more interesting than anything their professor was saying. April seemed to be able to concentrate although he did catch her eyes wandering towards him every now and then. Even with the rows of students between them he could see how she blushed every time their gazes would meet and he would smile at her.

Each and every time she would turn back to the front all flustered and cute; she was so sweet.

But there were other things he noticed about her besides that now that he had the time to study her carefully.

He soon realized that it was a tick of hers to bite her lip the way she did on the night of the party. Also he saw how she furiously scribbled down in a little red notebook and that she tugged her curls behind her ears even though they hadn't even fallen out yet.

April was sitting next to and sometimes talking to a guy he knew because he was the only one out of the pre-med juniors that was also in the football team besides Jackson.

Bradley Parker was cornerback of the Crimson and despite the fact that they obviously shared some interests he and Brad never came past a state of acquaintances but seeing how Brad leaned over to whisper something into April's ear Jackson thought it was time to change that.

* * *

They were running rounds for warming up that afternoon when Jackson decided to talk to Brad. He casually ran up to him falling into step beside him. The other guy was clearly confused by this unexpected appearance as he glanced over to him.

"Hey.", Jackson greeted him friendly. Brad only nodded in response apparently not in the mood to make small talk.

That was why Jackson decided to come straight to the point, "So, you're friends with April?"

"April Kepner?", the cornerback asked him eyeing him suspiciously.

Jackson nodded trying to hide the fact that he hadn't known her last name before.

"I would say so. I mean we're project partners.", Brad told him still confused by the whole situation.

"And is there going anything on between the two of you?"

"Why? Is there between the two of you?", Brad asked in return looking pointedly at him.

'If everything goes as planned...', Jackson thought to himself but shook his head instead, "No, I was just wondering. You two seemed pretty cozy to during class today."

"Well, there is nothing going on between us and I should know if there was."

"Okay...", Jackson trailed off after he got the information he wanted and let himself fall back a few steps. He and Brad were definitely not becoming friends anytime soon, in fact he was pretty sure that Brad had something against him.

As he passed the cheerleaders he caught sight of Izzie Stevens who sent him a wink irritating him so much that he didn't see Alex until he bumped into him.

"Dude, look where you're going.", his friend told him grumpily before they continued to jog side by side in silence.

As they came by the cheerleaders once again Alex suddenly spoke up, "I'm going to ask her out."

The statement was so unexpected that it took him a few moments to realize what he actually meant, "Izzie?!"

"Yes, Izzie.", and although he sounded somewhat annoyed Jackson saw how Alex smiled slightly.

"I thought it was a one-night stand. No feelings involved."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

When Charles had first texted him about hanging out with his friends Jackson had been rather reluctant because after all he had just spent over two hours ruining across a field but then his best friend had told him that he needed him there because Reed, and for Jackson more importantly April, would be there as well.

He had seen the chance and decided to take it but until now he had spent about an hour listing to George and Charles as they had an animated discussion about some comic character, at least Jackson thought that it was a character out of a comic.

He was about to excuse himself and go to bed when they finally walked in. Charles' whole demeanor changed instantaneously as the two women scanned the room.

There were some more people there, most of whom he didn't know, and Reed looked pretty annoyed and promptly stalked off to a group of people he didn't recognize. Out of the corner of his eye Jackson could see how Charles slumped down a bit but his eyes stayed trained on April who shot him a tentative smile because she followed her friend causing the butterflies in his stomach to go crazy.

* * *

It took another 30 minutes until he had finally the chance to talk with April alone. She was standing over at the jukebox, which was the highlight of the common room. He made his way casually over to her, a drink in his hand and an easy smile on his lips. He just hoped that it was easy enough to hide his nervousness.

"Hi.", he greeted her friendly as she shuffled through the song choices.

"Hi.", she greeted him back just as friendly briefly looking up before returning to choosing song.

He knew that he should probably make small talk but the following question was burning on his mind since Friday night, "So when are you going to go out with me?"

She didn't even look up when she answered him, "How about never."

He was taken back by both, the response and her calm voice, but he wasn't going to let her turn him down so easily, "Why not?"

"Look Jackson, ...", she began, turning to face him, "...I know guys like you."

"Guys like me?", he questioned slightly amused.

"Yes, guys like you. You're good-looking and charming..."

"You think I'm good-looking and charming?", Jackson interrupted her and although she ignored his comment and continued, he could detect a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"And you're cocky and flirty. Some girls might find that attractive and are okay with the fact that you dump them after one night but I'm not like that."

"It seems like you think that you know exactly what kind of a person I am."

"Because I do know.", she told him confidently and while he was still amused he was starting to get slightly frustrated.

"But I'm not like that."

"Really?", he only nodded in response just as confident as her.

"So when was your last serious relationship?" , for a moment he considered lying to her but he was sure that she already knew the answer from being friends with Charles. Besides, he wanted to be honest with her, "In high school."

"And I guess you haven't been abstinent since then."

"Well no … but...", he really didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"No buts. It's really none of my business but I'm not going to become a number on your list.", she told him before she finally pressed a number.

She began to walk back towards her friends leaving a surprised Jackson behind. She smiled at him over her shoulder once again as she told him, "Have a good night Jackson."

The first notes of the song began to play as Jackson watched April walking off. She might have an opinion of him already but he was determined to change it.

He wasn't giving up that easily.

* * *

**So I hope it was worth the wait! Jackson is going to have to work a bit :) After watching 9x17 I simply had to introduce Brad into this Story and once again, there are more characters to follow.**

**Thanks for reading and it would be awesome if you could leave a review!**

**(P.S.: I'm a sucker for little details which is why I brought back those two lies from their first meeting :) )**


End file.
